


Stalker（追踪者）上

by musebeguile



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musebeguile/pseuds/musebeguile
Summary: 未来向*脑洞产物*最强大脑、毫无人性、偏执跟踪狂勋✘骄矜高贵、猫人小妖精兴
Kudos: 2





	Stalker（追踪者）上

21世纪，传染病加剧各国之间紧张局势，纷争不断。到22世纪初人类原本建立的社会秩序分崩离析，法律道德对社会的约束力不复存在。  
博朗城，东部地区不夜城，金钱、欲望、犯罪每天都在疯狂上演，社会伦理早已被绝对自由思潮践踏为封建之物。基因科学技术野蛮疯狂发展，兽人体和克隆体在这个时代随处可见，  
但被高贵的纯种人视为低等生物。  
Eve——博朗城中心赌场，吴世勋混于人群之中，带着黑色鸭舌帽，刘海盖过眉眼，静静伫立，目光锁定十米之外一人。  
“all in”张艺兴连眼前的牌翻都没翻，倾身向前，笑容轻慢，手指轻点桌面。  
“开”  
眼眸一抬，眉角微微向上挑起，双脚在一侧桌角上交叉翘着，抬起一只手，身旁的人立刻近身向前。  
“输了，拿钱出来。”  
一旁的侍从连忙从身后拿出一个保险箱。  
“给王先生，今天玩得开心，还多亏王先生作陪。”  
张艺兴起身打算离开，身后的随从紧随其后，张艺兴很兴奋，脸上难掩笑意，风情摇曳，惹人注目，纸醉金迷浸润出的气质，在销金库这种场合最适合不过。  
吴世勋压低帽檐，向张艺兴的方向行进。  
你的一切都将是我的，身体和灵魂都将被我占据。  
狩猎开始，身体相撞，一场不被人放在心上的意外将带来接下来的步步为营。  
吴世勋打开全息影像，清晰地看到张艺兴地移动轨迹，开始追踪。  
在这个混乱的世界，人心早就腐朽透了，卑劣是再正常不过的手段。  
吴世勋跟随张艺兴的脚步走在拥挤的街道上，他看着十米之外的张艺兴像没骨头似的，摊在一旁同行人的肩膀上，边走边调笑，一脸娇嗔。张艺兴从来不自知，他这副样子有多危险。  
吴世勋在暗处默默地注视着一切，张艺兴是你自己活该。  
吴世勋亦步亦趋地跟着张艺兴一行人，始终保持着十米左右的距离，张艺兴上身一件纯白V领宽松衬衣，下摆收进浅蓝色修身牛仔裤中，明明是青春靓丽的衣着，穿他身上却有着勾人的意味。  
领子开得低，在与人说话时，张艺兴从不注意保持距离，里面光洁的皮肤一览无余，吴世勋怀疑张艺兴就是故意的。  
跟着张艺兴拐进一所酒吧，吴世勋点了一杯鸡尾酒在吧台坐着，一边小酌一边偷瞄张艺兴，他看张艺兴在一群人中左右逢源，十分吃得开，巧笑盼焉，惹得旁人便不得不把所有的注意力都放到他身上。他突然明白过来张艺兴就是一妖精，清楚地知道自己勾勾手指就有人上钩，还偏偏在装作不自知的样子，一派天真地魅惑人。  
张艺兴几杯过后，有些微醺，在酒精的作用下更加肆无忌惮，旁人都开始勾着他下巴跟他调情了，他还笑得一脸迷醉，酒窝晃得吴世勋眼睛疼。  
在对方接触到嘴唇的一瞬间，张艺兴一转头错开了，却还是笑得能让人失了魂。浑不在意地溜到舞池中，摇曳身姿，又去勾搭人了。  
吴世勋看出来了欲擒故纵这套张艺兴十分擅长。  
吴世勋放下酒杯，将鸭舌帽摘下放到吧台上，起身走向舞池中。  
张艺兴是你自己过分了，就别怪我没耐心。  
吴世勋身穿一身休闲版式的黑西装，里面一件纯白半袖打底，边走边将西装扣子解开。  
张艺兴在舞池中毫不吝啬地扭动着腰肢，手臂高高向上抬起，带着上身的衬衣向上露出一截纤细又雪白的腰肢，曲线恰到好处，看起来十分趁手。  
吴世勋悄悄走近，来到张艺兴身后，微微俯下身子，还没等他说话，张艺兴突然转过身子。  
张艺兴的脸瞬间放大，两个人面对着面，距离不过两厘米，呼吸都交缠在一起，淡淡的有奶油的香味，吴世勋闻到。  
两个人目光相触，谁都没打算躲开，张艺兴看着吴世勋的眼睛，又一次露出一派天真地甜笑，毫不避讳的勾引着吴世勋。  
微微侧头靠近吴世勋的耳朵，细微的气流从张艺兴双唇缓缓吐露而出，似有若无地摩擦着吴世勋的耳廓，让他一瞬间就产生了冲动。  
“你的帽子呢？”  
吴世勋也不甘拜下风，抬眼看着面前这个小妖精，视线从眼睛缓缓向下，掠过鼻子，游移到双唇停住，目光灼灼，直白又炽热。  
轻声回答：“在吧台。”  
张艺兴嘴角微微翘起，眉毛微挑，眼角是藏掖不住的得意之色，看上去有些俏皮。  
语调带着小雀跃：“怎么，想亲我？”  
吴世勋被他的语气逗笑了，也不避讳自已的意图，眉眼带笑地看着他。  
“你让吗？”  
“不让！”张艺兴干脆地回答。  
吴世勋有些气恼，眼底的笑意褪去，没想到张艺兴性格这样恶劣，早知道就不该保持风度。  
却在下一秒，张艺兴唇抵了上来，双唇相触，让吴世勋失了魂，但大脑又立刻回神，试图加深这个吻，但张艺兴显然不想让自己处于被动地位，吴世勋的进攻在张艺兴恶意带来的刺痛之下戛然而止，“咝，小狗吗你？”，吴世勋怨怼道，却没有将距离拉开，张艺兴轻蹭着吴世勋的双唇，低声笑了一声，而后伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐了一下刚刚咬过地方，在吴世勋反攻过来之前就撤离了。  
“接吻向来只有我亲别人的份儿。”  
开始是张艺兴决定的，结束也是张艺兴说了算，接了吻吴世勋一方面心底的隐匿的渴望被挑起，另一方面又憋屈，张艺兴真他妈难搞，不一定亲过多少人呢，就他这副妖精样儿，吴世勋腹诽。  
“你亲过多少人？”  
张艺兴皱眉，一脸不可思议地看着眼前的一张帅脸：“不会吧，谁会记得这个，这都22世纪了。”  
“不过你，为什么跟踪我，有什么目的？”张艺兴手指挑拨起吴世勋前额的头发，仔细观察吴世勋的五官，“长得不错。”只是单纯的想知道吴世勋长相如何，至于吴世勋眉眼间流露的凉意不甚在意，越是危险的东西越能激起他的兴趣，况且吴世勋这张脸完全对他胃口。  
“为什么跟踪你？”吴世勋俯下身凑到张艺兴耳旁，手指放到张艺兴脑后轻轻锢着，灼热的气息喷洒到张艺兴的脖颈，“当然是…要得到你。”  
张艺兴用手指挑起吴世勋的头，食指在吴世勋左颊上轻点两下：“往右看。”  
酒吧卡座中央站起一伙人，严格来说不是纯种人，而是人兽基因交合而来的狼人体，不同于普通人兽，这些狼人体属于高阶生物，在正常情况下和常人并无二异，只有在准备攻击时才会展示出狼人形态，吴世勋看着不远处的五六只狼人体，身形比正常人高出半头，上肢肌肉把衣服撑出裂缝，弓着背，呲着牙，锁定猎物的眼神，虎视眈眈地盯着他。  
“那些是你的人？”吴世勋挑着眉问。  
张艺兴瘪瘪嘴，皱着眉，略带思索的回答：“严格来说那些都是监守我的人。”  
吴世勋观察着形势，幸好今天不是孤身一人，对付这些没脑子的低等生物根本不用他费力气。  
“放你走岂不是太可惜了。”吴世勋看着狼人体向他们靠近，轻蔑一笑。  
“看你本事喽，我无所谓，只要让我活得舒服就行。”张艺兴打着哈欠，一副兴趣缺缺的样子。  
吴世勋手指点了一下耳朵附近，对着某处轻声说道：“Russell，交给你了。”  
转过头对着张艺兴露出安抚的笑意：“走啦。”拉住张艺兴的手，牵着他向出口处走。  
吴世勋下达指令之后，一个通身高密度金属打造，等人身高的机械人出现在舞池中央，吴世勋头也不回，只顾拉着张艺兴走出是非之地。  
张艺兴好奇地转身，只看到一个银光闪闪的机械人，霸气十足地站定在刚才的位置。  
吴世勋用了几分力气拉了他一把。  
“快些走，不然会被Russell误伤，就不漂亮了。”  
当他们走出酒吧大门，一纯黑超跑在夜间的道路上发着幽光，吴世勋手掌贴到车门位置，车门便打开了。  
不知为何张艺兴觉得吴世勋现在脸上露出兴奋神色，似乎迫不及待地等着什么事情发生。  
“快上车，看好戏。”  
张艺兴听从吴世勋的话钻到车里。  
“往后看。”  
张艺兴乖顺地听着吴世勋下达的指令，一脸茫然透过车后窗看，一切正常啊。  
“不走吗，不怕那些人追上来？”  
吴世勋一眨不眨地盯着酒吧的位置，神气洋洋，十分笃定地回答道：“他们不可能追来。”  
说完，刹那间，附近地建筑物被突入而来的火光照亮，张艺兴看到车后酒吧所在的楼被夷为平地，巨大的烟团慢悠悠地向上升腾，而这就隔着窗户发生在眼前，但车内却稳定如常，像隔着屏幕看一副场面震撼的默剧。  
吴世勋似乎对所看到的一切不是很满意，眉毛打着结：“啧，没有声音，隔音太好也不是一件好事。”  
张艺兴听吴世勋说完，眼睛难以置信地打量着这台车，他也算是见过世面的人，但吴世勋显然超乎他的想象，之前的机械人还有这台车，都是市面上见不到的，制造的材料百分百也都是密度极高并不为人知的神秘金属。  
吴世勋到底是什么身份，竟不用自己费吹灰之力就将一座楼夷平，如果是单纯的变态跟踪狂，这些年他也没少遇到过，但从来没人能把他从高阶狼人体身边带走。他是博朗城赌王最喜欢的宠儿，本以为赌王在这座金钱和犯罪充斥的城市中，已站立在权力的制高点，囚禁他的同时能给他庇护，但现在那些常年看守他的人竟被吴世勋轻而易举地炸成灰烬。  
直觉告诉张艺兴吴世勋是十分危险的人物，如果他知道自己其实是一只猫人，会不会眼睛眨也不眨地就让Russell把自己炸了，刚才在酒吧吴世勋可是一脸鄙夷地瞅着那几个狼人体大家伙们，我只是一只弱不禁风的小猫咪，一朵惹人怜爱的小白花，可经不起摧残，想到这个张艺兴不禁倒吸一口凉气。  
吴世勋将车设置为自动驾驶模式，手肘支在靠椅上，侧着身子聊有趣味地看着缩成一团地张艺兴，怎么就看起看来委屈巴巴的，这哪里还是刚在酒吧不知死活挑逗他的小妖精了。  
张艺兴背对着他，露出自己的后脖颈，白白嫩嫩的，吴世勋伸手刚碰到，张艺兴一激灵，后背战栗了一下，慢悠悠地转过脑袋，眼睛睁得大大的，眼眶红红的，还有泪水在打转。  
吴世勋纳闷儿了，这怎么就吓到了，刚还好好的。  
嗯……这情况是不是该安抚安抚。  
吴世勋也是第一次安慰人，不知道该说什么，于是就趁着手指还在张艺兴的后脖颈，轻柔地揉捏了一下。  
张艺兴脊背霎时绷得笔直，怎么办，命运的脖颈已经被捏在大魔王手里了。  
吴世勋实在不懂，怎么越安抚，张艺兴的小脸越煞白，眼眶里的泪珠子越蓄越满，眼看着就要哭出来了，但小嘴还绷得紧紧的，吴世勋一脸悲悯地看着眼前的小可怜。  
没成想，张艺兴一爪子在他手上留下了几道血口子。  
吴世勋惊呆了，这什么情况，一脸问号地抬眼看旁边的始作俑者。这一看可把吴世勋又惊喜了一把。  
“嗬，原来是只小猫啊。”吴世勋轻笑着，拉长语调，瞅着张艺兴头顶上冒出一对猫耳，连手上的伤口都不在意了。  
张艺兴一下子慌了神，自己怎么就脑子一热挠了吴世勋，这下好了连自己猫人的形态也暴露了。都怪自己不知好歹招惹吴世勋，张艺兴慌不择路，手不由自主地去开门，却发现根本就不知道怎么打开这车门，这下好了，铁定是吴世勋案板上的小猫咪了，任人宰割。  
“那那……个，我我…现在道歉还还…来得及吗？”张艺兴声音颤颤巍巍地垂死挣扎。  
吴世勋向来没有同情心，张艺兴这副样子只能勾起吴世勋内心的破坏欲，一脸悲切，楚楚可怜地讨好，就是赤裸裸的勾引。  
吴世勋一伸手将张艺兴整个人拉到自己怀里，双手揽着怀里的惊恐的小猫。  
“想弥补？”眼睛里欲要喷薄而出的极致渴望，视线专注地描摹着张艺兴的眉眼，呼吸滚烫，引得张艺兴煞白的小脸上一寸寸染上红晕。  
“你挠了我，我是不是该咬你一下才算扯平，加上酒吧你咬的一下，我是不是该咬两下？嗯？”吴世勋嗓音压低在张艺兴耳边沉吟，语调带着情色。  
都到这份上了，张艺兴当然懂吴世勋所谓的补偿是什么，他可不是未经人事的纯情小猫咪。  
张艺兴从刚才的惊恐的情绪中回过神来，勾人摄魄的娇媚信手拈来。  
“怎么是两次，酒吧那次不是补偿了嘛，还欠你一次。”  
吴世勋回忆起，张艺兴所谓的补偿就是最后他舔自己的一下，吴世勋在心里轻笑，果然张艺兴还是死性不改，一旦发现别人对自己有所企图，就拿捏人拿捏地死死的。  
吴世勋一只手轻轻揉着张艺兴头顶的猫耳，手感柔软顺滑，随着脑子里的鬼点子的萌生时不时震颤上一下，粉粉的，光线能轻易的穿透，十分好看。  
“那你说这次怎么补偿？”吴世勋一边把玩张艺兴的猫耳一边低声询问。  
张艺兴眼珠一转，将吴世勋受伤的那只手拿到自己跟前，手指交叉进吴世勋手指的缝隙中，十指紧扣，抬起两人相扣的双手到眼前，低头轻轻吻上去，伸出粉嫩的舌尖轻柔地舔舐掉血迹，而后带着吴世勋受伤的手贴到自己脸颊，轻轻地蹭着吴世勋地手心，双眼湿哒哒地看着吴世勋。  
”以后，我做你一个人的小猫咪好不好？”


End file.
